Grim Tales: Naughty Tales From Down Below
by Jubeez96
Summary: NOTE: This will be a One Shot Request Story, where I take suggestions from you and turn it into a chapter. I DO NOT own Grim Tales,PPG, and Sugar Bits. OR characters, It belongs to Bleedman!
1. Rules

Just Leave your suggestions in the review or send a message to me.

Rules: I need a character (s) and a plot. And yes you can use characters from different comics. Ex PPG, Suger Bits, etc.

 _ **Q &A**_

 _ **Yuri/Yaoi, Genderbends, and other freaky shit is allowed.**_

 _ **OC characters are allowed also, but you have to give me an description of them.**_

 ** _Example_** :

 _ **Name**_

 _ **Gender**_

 _ **Species ex: ghost, vampire, zombie,etc.**_

 **Hair/eye/skin color**

 ** _Role in the story ex: nurse, royal guard, friend/foe etc._**

Warning! These are for adults only!

NOTE: when giving me the character(s) please give me an age for them, because I don't wanna go to prison for writing child porn... just no please. I'm only accepting ages from 18yrs old and so on.


	2. The Biggest Fan

**Requested** _ **For nightmaster000.**_

 **WARNING: This chapter contains Strong Language and Sexual themes. Adults ONLY!**

 **Note: Grim jr is still a regular skeleton which means the Halloween Town incident never** **happened. This is a Grim Jr X Chi chapter.**

 **Summary: Junior decides to go see a concert, to see the one and only Princess of Darkness. Junior is 19 yrs old and Chi is 18.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Man..." Junior sighed to himself as he finished zipping up his black and green hoodie. "Maybe a little time away from each other should help ease my mind."

Junior walked over to his dresser and picked up his cell phone. He went on _Twitter_ and there was a new Tweet that was sent out on the Underworld News:

 _ **Live From The City of Aku,**_ **Come and see the one and only Princess of Darkness perform tonight from 7:00pm - 12:00am!** **Located at the Lava Pit. Hashtag # Bloody Awsome!**

Junior continued to stare at the tweet before finally putting his phone in his pocket. He walked over to his open bedroom window, and using a grappling hook that he stole from the family vault, he began swinging down from the casle horn. Making his way down the Jagged rocks, Junior finally managed to land on the ground and began heading towards the Cthulu Train Station.

"Where to sir?"

"To Aku City." Junior replied as he handed the train conductor the ticket. Throughout the whole ride Junior was on YouDead watching a video on **How to Properly Decapitate a Head** where he paused to hear the Conductor say that they are approaching Aku City. Once on arrival, Junior was amazed by what he saw. Aku City is huge! Everywhere you looked where tall buildings and people.

"So this is Aku City huh? Well Since I only have a hour left before the concert starts, I should probably grab a bite to eat." Junior went into his pocket and grabbed a map that he got from the train station. Lucky it was in English, because everyone spoke Japanese. Hell even the signs on the buildings are in Japanese as well. But a little Googhoul translate should help.

* * *

 **~Three minutes** _ **before the concert** ~_

Sitting near a Koi fish pound Aku was humming an old Japanese folk song until a knock came From the door.

"入る。" (Enter.)

As requested Chi entered the room.

" 私たちを残して！" (Leave us!)

The two maids did what they were told and shut the door behind.

" あなたは私の父を見てみたかったですか？" (You wanted to see me father?) asked the young Princess who sat next to her father. It was quiet for a few seconds before Aku spoke.

" チー、私の愛する...私はあなたが今日のあなたのコンサートをやろうとしていることを知っています。私はちょうどあなたに幸運を伝え、慎重になりたいです。" (Chi, my dear... I know that you are going to do your concert today. I just want to tell you good luck and be careful.)

Chi didn't say anything but just let out a sigh. Aku already knew that she is nervous about the whole thing, but knows that she will be okay.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

" 私に私の女性すみませんが、コンサートは2分以内に開始する予定です。" (Excuse me my lady, but concert is about to start in two minutes.) said one of the maids who came in with some herbal tea.

" 父、あなたが来て、自分のパフォーマンスを表示したくないあなたは確信していますか？" (Father, are you sure you don't want to come and see my performance?) Chi asked as she start to put on her red high heels.

" 私はチーに大好きだが、私は別のオーバーロードとの会合を持っています。しかし、私は確かに次回。" ( I would love to Chi, but I have a meeting with another Over Lord. But next time I will for sure.) Aku said giving Chi a big hug, then waving goodbye.

* * *

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

" Shit there's a lot of people here." Junior said finishing up the last of his fire egg rolls. A huge wave of people crowed around the Lava Pit. Some had their EYE Phones and tablets out, others had on T- shirts that have the word Chi on it. Junior wasn't really sure who this Chi is, but heard that She is a famous pop idol throughout the whole Underworld. Then suddenly a weird purple guy came on the stage and started to play some loud music causing everyone in the crowd to go wild.

 _" Monsters and Demons Gather Around. Cause This Dj Is About To Bring it Down. From Aku City Where The Streets Are Always Hot. Where The Moon Never Sets, And The Party Never Stops. So Give A Scream And A Wail For The One You've Come To See! The Princess Of Darkness The Underworld Idol... CHI!"_

Just like that the whole crowd went crazy.

Stepping on to the stage was 18yr old Chi, who was wearing a sexy black and pink kimono. She has long orange hair that almost touch the ground. And her emerald green eyes almost scream out the word seduction and it felt like they where looking straight at Junior's eyeless sockets.

Junior was so stun by her beauty that he wanted to move closer to the stage. But he has to keep a low profile or else he might be spotted. And being the son of the most evil woman who ever walked the Underworld could cause some problems.

"Damn, I'm not sure what the hell she is singing about, but she does have a voice of an fallen angel." Junior mumbled to himself as he continues to watch the concert.

* * *

It was already 12:00am and after one kick ass concert, Junior decided that it was time to head back home. He was walking through a dark alley until he heard a yell.

"What the fuck was that!?"Junior sprinted towards the sound. There he sees a man with flaming electric green hair holding Princess Chi who is unconscious in one hand, and pinning one of her body guards up against a wall. Junior knew instantly who he is. It is Skulker the Underworld bounty hunter.

"Stop, you don't know what you are doing. If lord Aku finds out that his precious daughter is gone, the fate of the Underworld would crumble from his wra- ACK!"

"Does it looks like I give a damn? If the Lord wants to see his little girl again, then he is going have to pay this bounty hunter a heavy fine." He chuckled.

"You.. ACK...son of a bit-" just beore the guard could finish what was saying, Skulker broke his neck. As he did the guard's whole body disintegrate into ash, leaving nothing but the clothes he was once wearing.

"Well that was fun, but beautiful here is coming with me." He was about to walk off with Chi until Junior stopped him in his track. Holding a scythe in both hands.

"Move along kid, there's nothing to see here." Skulker said waving him off. But Junior continued to stand.

"I'm not going anywhere. But you on the other hand!" Junior yelled. Then with both hands on his Scythe he charged at the hunter. The ghost man looked annoyed. "You got to be kidding me." And just as Junior was about to swing, Skulker pulled out his tazer and zap Junior in mid air.

"GAH!" The electric shock was strong enough to push Junior back on to the ground. But luckily since he is a skeleton, the electricity barely hurted him. Junior got back up and when he did, he sees Skulker walking off with Chi still in his arm.

"Let her go you bastard!" Junior was finally at his breaking point. His anger is so great that his regular scythe begain to give off a red aura. Skulker was shocked by what he is seeing. The red aura was flowing all around Junior. Junior can't believe it either, after all these years he finally awakened his Reaper powers. With this power, Junior knew what he has to do.

Skulker placed Chi down and handcuff her to a pipe. Seeing that Junior isn't playing around, he pulled out his ghost machine gun and was ready to take aim, seeing that this is going to turn into a fight to the death.

"Now before I kill you. I want to know what you are planning to do with Princess Chi?" Junior demand. But all he got was a chuckle from Skulker and doing that just made Junior more mad.

"Tell me you mother fucker!"

" Alright, if you really want to know then fine, I'll let you in. You see pretty babe here is going to help me start a war." Skulker said with a wide evil grin on his face. "But seeing how banging this Princess really is, shit I just might keep her all for myself." He continued to grin while looking back at Chi.

Saying that alone just made Junior snap. "Not on my watch you sick fuck!" Junior began to attack Skulker, but Skulker already started firing at him. Dodging bullet after bullet, Junior finally had the upper hand, and made a slash at Skulker's chest. It scratched him, but it didn't have much effect since his chest is made of metal.

"Cute kid, really cute. But let show how to really damage someone!" With that said Skulker charged up one big plasma ball from his gun and shot it at Junior, causing him to fly across a building wall. The force was so strong that it cause Junior to crack a rib bone. But mange to get back up again.

"Wow, for a kid, you sure know how to take a hit of two, but don't worry i'll break your bones into tiny pieces." Junior knew actually what he meant. Yes skeletons can die, and the only way to kill one is if someone steps on and crushes their skull. He learned that from his father Grim.

"Now then let the bone shattering began." Said Skulker who started to run up to Junior with the gun pointing at his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Chi was starting to regain consciousness.

"わー...ハァッ... W何...ここはどこ？" (Huh...ow...w-what...where am I?) She asked while rubbing her head. She suddenly notice that her right hand is handcuff a pipe. "なんてこったい？"(What the hell?) you can tell she was struggling to break free of the ghostly cuffs. As she continued to struggle, Chi looks up and see two men fighting in front of her. She can see Skulker pinning down the other man who she had a hard time getting a good look at his face. The hooded man was trying to block Skulker with his scythe.

Chi knew she had to act fast. "くそ 来ます" (Come on. Shape shift dammit!). Within a few seconds, she was able to free herself by turning her hand into a skinny snake. Chi was quite happy. After all these years she was finally able to do it.

She then shape shifted a katana blade and start heading towards the two men. But she stopped to see her fallen body guards. All that was left was their clothes lying on the ground. Chi was full of sadness and anger at the same time, because those guards gave up their lives to protect hers. But there was no time to mourn, as she dashed over to help the danger man.

Junior was continuing to struggle with Skulker who was ready to take aim at him. "Haha, I hope you're family keeps you're ashes somewhere safe." Even with his reaping powers, Junior was still struggling. Skulker was about to pull the trigger until-

 ***SLASH***

"AUUUUGH!" That was all that Junior could hear as he watched Skulker's screaming in pain as his left arm was sliced clean off.

"Whoa... Did I do that?" Junior didn't know what just happened, but when he lifted his head up to see, his is shock at what he sees. A figure standing in front of him. It was Chi, holding a sword which had the drippings of green blood on it. Junior was dumbfounded he really didn't know what to say. As Skulker cried in pain, Chi quickly rushed over to Junior.

"Are you ok?" Chi asked holding her hand out to help pick Junior up off the ground. Junior was a little surprise, he didn't even know she spoke English.

"Yeah i'm fine. What about you Princess?" He replied back dusting himself off. Junior can't believe his eyes. Chi, the woman he just saw live in concert was standing in front of him and trust me she is even more beautiful up close in person.

"I am fine as well. Hurry let us get out of here befo- AHH!" Before she could finish, Chi was cut off by a powerful electric shock that sent her flying behind Junior.

"CHI!" But just before Junior could react, he was grabbed by his collar and thrown across, ripping his hoodie. The land also made him let go of the scythe. Landing next to Chi, Skulker was amazed by what he sees.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Bitch Queen's son. Damn this must be my lucky day."

Junior was trying to get reach for his scythe, but it landed right next to Skulker, who then picked it up and began to examine it. "So this is the reaper's little stick eh? Well then I might was well use it on you, instead of using wasting my bullets." He said pointing the blade at them. "Give that back! You can't control the Scythe's power. Only I can!" Junior growed.

"Shut the hell up. I'm pretty sure I can handle a simple blade!" Skulker yelled back as he was looking at his reflection through the blade.

Junior felt weak and powerless. Without his Scythe there's way he would stand a chance against him, and Chi on the others was to injured to do anything as well. Skulker then turned his attention to Chi.

"And as for you, you stupid bitch! You're lucky that you're hot, but as punishment for cutting off my arm, you're going to get on your knees and suck this dick after I am done with him." Skuker was walking closer to them. With the scythe in his hand, Skulker started to swing it at them. Just as he was about to strike, the Scythe suddenly disappered right out of his hand.

""What the hell!" Skulker didn't know what just happen. The Scythe happens to appear in Junior's hands. Junior began to snicker. "C'mon Skulker. Did you really think you can kill me by using my own weapon? I told that the Scythe only belongs to the person who can will its power. And that person is ME!"

* * *

Using the Scythe's powers, Junior teleported behind Skulker and started to tear his metal armor off.

"Aughh! Stop you fucker!" Just as he was about to punch, Junior teleported again and again. Each time he appeared, more of the armor kept falling off, until it was nothing more than a big pile. It was finally quiet.

"I-is he...dead?" Asked Chi as she walked up to next to Junior. Before Junior could reply they heard a sound coming out of the metal pile. And what they saw made both of their jaws drop. Coming out of Skulker's head was... well Skulker. But this time his was a tiny green blob with short arms and little legs.

He was trying to make a run for it, but Junior quickly sliced him in half. While that was happening, Junior went and ripped the soul right out of Skulker.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled in a squeaky voice as he was still trying to escape, but it was too late. Chi watched his soul being sucked up into the Scythe. And just like that... Skulker was gone. At last there was peace.

Junior was exhausted. Having used up so much power made him really tire. Just as he was about to sit down, Chi slowly walked up and stared at him.

"Y-you saved me... Thank you." She said bowing to him.

"It was nothing really, plus you save me." He said as he got back up. " I have to go."

"W-wait! You're leaving? But you need to rest, I'll go get-"

"No you can't. You already know who I am. " Junior stated.

"Doesn't matter?"

"It matters because I am the Prince of the Underworld. And the last time I checked, my mom and the other Over Lords hate each other... Chi don't you understand? We're enemies, and I am not suppose to be here. If someone sees me here in Aku City, they will think that I'm a spy or something. I think it's best if we forget about this before anybody finds out." Junior answered back at her. Seeing the sadness overwhelms him because what he is saying is true.

"I don't care about that. You saved me. You are my hero, and as my gratitude for this I must reward you!" Chi assistant with a sad look on her face, begging him to let her do this.

Junior didn't really know what to do. Seeing that she is offering him was sweet and he didn't wanna turn down a pretty face like that.

"*Sigh* I'll... think about it. But for now I must return home. And I suggest you do the same." He said. Seeing that it was already morning, Junior tore open a red portal.

"Well... if you do decide to come, I would suggest coming next week then. I know a place that we can meet ... well good luck." Chi said waving at him.

"... I'll keep that in mind." Junior replied as he entered the portal. Chi quickly called her father. After hanging up. Chi just stood there quietly. Before Aku came and took her home.

* * *

A week had already past since the encounter Junior had with Chi. News of her attempted kidnap was all over the place.

 _" Well...if you do decide to to come, I would suggest coming next week."_ The scene kept playing in his head. Junior was laying on his bed until he heard a knock coming from the door.

"It's open!" Entering the room was one of the royal guards. "Oh hey William."

"Hello Young master, um pardon me, but your parents are about to leave. Your mother requests your presents." William said as he waited by the door. Junior sighed, seeing that he has no choice but to obey. Once outside Junior was told to stand next to Minnie, while Mandy went over the rules before leaving to go meet with the other Over Lords. Of course Minnie is still ignoring him. It has been over a year since the vault incident involving Mimi.

After Mimi was caught and locked into the dungeon, waiting to be executed. Junior helped break her out, seeing that it was her father HIM's idea. Mandy was so furious after finding out what he did that she beats him up. Minnie only sees him as a traitor, and wants nothing to do with him.

After seeing his parents leave. Junior went back to his room, only to let out a sigh of boredom. He then looked at his calendar, and sees that it is indeed Friday. All he could think about is Chi... then it finally hits him, the reason why she said "next week" is because she knew that all of the Lords will be gone for several hours, so that means that her father is gone as well.

Junior continued to sit and think. Then he remembers the reward that Chi had offered to him. He sat there for a few more moments before finally deciding. Junior would rather hang out with the enemy, than having to put up with Minnie's bullshit.

* * *

Chi was sitting on her throne when she notice a red portal appear in front of her. Stepping out of course was Junior himself. "Oh my! Grim Jr, you're here!" Chi said as she ran up to him.

"I thought about it and now I'm here. So what is this reward?"

"Ah yes the reward. As a token of my gratitude, it is my honour to reward you with this gift." She said. "Come quick." She ordered. Junior was a little skeptical, but did what he is told. As he was following her, Junior was busy staring at her ass.

("Damn! .") he couldn't help but grin to himself. They reached the end of the hallway, and into a secret room.

"Wait here."Junior nodded his head. Suddenly Chi came back with a old ancient chest and stood right in front of him. It was very quiet, until Chi finally spoke.

"Grim Jr... tell me... have you ever wonder what is is like have skin?" Chi asked curiously. Junior was quite in shock about the question she had asked.

"Well, yeah I do sometimes... why you ask?"

"Well how would like to have the ability to turn into one whenever you want?" Chi opened the chest to reveal a small orb inside. It was a white with emerald and jade green Aura flowing all around it.

"Chi, what is this thing?"Junior asked as he examine the orb.

"This is the Orb of Izanami-no-Mikoto or simply as the Orb of Life and Death." Chi replied placing the orb in his hand.

"You're telling me that this little ball can grant me the ability to turn me human?" Junior questioned as he continued holding the orb.

"Yes. My father has had this since the Great Divine over a million years ago." Explained Chi placing the chest down.

"So... How does it work?

"It's really simple. All you have to is keeping on holding the orb and stand there. I'll activate the Ancient Chant. Now close your...um eye sockets." As Junior did, Chi began the Chant.

"来隠されているああ女神。私は禁止されている呪文を召喚します。天光から地獄ナイフに、私は1つの人生を与えます！" ( Come oh Goddess that has been hidden. I summon a spell that is forbidden. From the Heavens light to the Hell's knife, I grant the one Life!

Suddenly orb's green aura was starting to circle around Junior. Then a green dragon came and absorb it self into Junior's body. His bones were turning to a normal pink-ish skin tone. The hair on his head began to grow out long to the point it is touching his shoulder. And his empty sockets are now filled with baby blue eyeballs. After the transformation was complete, Junior slowly rose up and took a look in the mirror, and was amazed by what he saw.

"Whoa, is this me?" Junior couldn't believe it.

"How do you feel, Junior?" She asked while trying not to get a nose bleed from his handsome looks.

"I dunno, it feels like my whole body is a little heavier." Junior then lift up his shirt. "HOLY CRAP I GOT ABS... This is so Aw-" Before he could finish, Chi quickly placed her hands over his mouth.

"Shut Up you idiot! Do you want my guards to hear you? Did you forget that you are not suppose to be here?"

"Right... Sorry. Wait wouldn't they already notice you missing?" Asked Junior who was still checking himself out.

"No not really. Before you came, I shape shift a clone of myself. I sometimes do it so I can get some peace and quiet." After explaining, Chi picked up the orb and place it back into the chests. "Your reward has been given. You may return back to your home."

Just as she was about to leave, Junior grabbed and gently push Chi up against the wall.

* * *

 **Warning 18+**

"Junior what are you do-"

Before she could finish, Junior suddenly locked his lips with hers. Chi was in shock.

"Junior, ha... Stop! " Chi warned breaking off the kiss.

"Sorry, was this a bad idea?" Junior asked with panic in his voice.

"Well no.. I don't think we should be doing this. I mean it's like you said before, we are enemies." Chi said turning her face away from his. You can hear the saddness in her voice, but Junior gently grabbed her by the chin causing her to look back up at him. Her eyes locking on to his made her face turn pink with blush.

"Just because our parent are, doesn't mean we have to be." Junior said in a low, yet charming voice. He then picked her up bridal style. Seeing that it wasn't much of a problem since Chi was smaller than he is (Junior is almost 7" feet tall and Chi is only 5"5). Junior then notices the futon sofa sitting in the middle of the room.

Sitting down with Chi on his lap, the two started making out. Their tongues where wrapped around each other in a passionate way made Chi give out a small moan.

("I can't believe I am making out with a famous singer, who also happens to be my enemy!") Junior knew that this is wrong also, but couldn't resist. While continuing to make out with Chi, Junior slowly moving his hand down, he began squeezing her fat ass. They're so jiggly, it felt like two giant water balloons that were ready to burst any moment.

"Hmh! J-Junior!"

"Man you feel really good." Seeing how much she was enjoying that, Junior was thinking about spicing things up a little bit. He started to move one of his hands further down, where he reached the end of her kimono (did I forget to mention that she is wearing the short skirt one?) thats where he notice that she didn't have anything underneath! Chi quicky notice too.

"Wait Junior! I for- AAAHHH!" Too late, Junior had already put two of his fingers inside. Moving in and out made Chi moan crazy. It obvious that she isn't a virgin, feeling on how loose she really is.

"Damn, you are one dirty princess." He said as he started to suck on her neck. Junior notice that he was starting to feel funny. As he continued to finger her, Chi felt something poking her. She looked back and notice a big bulge coming from his pants. She couldn't help herself.

"U-Um Chi hold on a second!" But Chi was in the process of unzipping. When she finally released, a eight inch penis came out and lightly tapped her on the face. Junior was very embarrassed. Suddenly he feels Chi slowly yet roughly jerking it.

"Mmm... Chi!" The more she kept jerking, the more moans Junior was making.

Chi gave him a smirk. Seeing how hard it was getting, she started to rub harder and faster until a little bit of pre-cum come up on the tip. Junior couldn't really speak. It was like he was stuck in a dream. It was silent in the room for a few a moments.

"Hey Chi, are you ok?"Junior was obviously concern seeing how quiet she is, but he wasn't prepare on what was about to happen next. His eyes grew wide as he saw Chi pull out both of her D cup boobs out of her kimono. "No matter what I must reward my hero." She then placed both boobs between Junior's penis, and began moving them up and down.

"Ahh fuck!" Junior was really starting to lose his mind as felt her dark gray nipples rub against his dick. As Chi continued to do her thing, Junior grabbed her by the hair and force her head onto his lap, just inches a way from his erect penis.

"Suck it bitch." He ordered with a huge grin on his face. Chi sat there staring at it for a few seconds before finally doing as she was told. Chi began licking the tip and then all around. Then with her mouth open, she slowly started to go down on him. Boy she was slurping like it was a popsicle.

"Holy fuck, Chi don't stop!" Junior is having the time of his life. (So this is what a blow job feels like?) he thought to himself. Chi was moving faster.

"Fuck! You sure ... ahh!...know what you are doing!"

"Mmph!" Chi was trying to speak, but Junior kept pushing her head down further and further, till the point where she has the whole thing in her mouth. Chi was staring to choke so hard that it caused her to pull back.

*cough cough*

"Damn, are you trying to kill me!?" Yelled Chi, who was suddenly grabbed by the arm and roughly thrown into the sofa. On her knees looking back she can feel the same two fingers enter inside again, but this time it was a lot more faster. The same feeling made Chi cry to the point where she started drooling a little. And seeing how much she liked it, Junior thought it was time to test out his new body.

"You want it?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm sorry didn't hear you." Junior teased pushing his fingers in further.

"YES YES, I WANT IT!" Chi begged. She was so wet that her drippings were falling onto the seat.

Without a warning, Junior jammed his dick inside of Chi. Grabbing her hips he began to thrust violently. Chi was screaming like crazy! Every time he trusted, a clap sound was made.

"YES YES, FUCK ME!" Hearing her say that made Junior finally snap and cause him to move faster and harder. Hell he's fucking her with her kimono still on! The vibration was making her boobs bounce, which Junior grabbed and squeezed them from underneath her. They have the same feeling as her ass.

"Stop!" Chi yelled, which made him pull out.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked thinking he may have did something wrong.

"It's *gasp* my turn." She replied while struggling to catch her breath. After getting up, Chi went and pushed Junior onto the sofa. She then climbed on top of him. It was the same position they were in when they made out. Suddenly without hesitation, Chi plopped down onto his dick and began to ride like crazy.

"Oh fuck Chi!" Junior's moaning was getting louder to the point that he was gasping for air. As she kept on riding, he grabbed one of her boobs and started to suck and bite down the nipple. The sex was making them both wild.

"C-Chi, I think i'm gonna-" Before he could finish, Junior Climax inside of her. The feeling sent shock wave to both of them. When he finally pulled out, a white trail followed. Suddenly the rest began oozing out of Chi's body and onto the floor.

* * *

Both were panting really hard. Chi collapses on him from the amazing experience she just had. Junior was feeling the same thing. This is the first time he had ever had sex.

"Aw crap, I didn't use a condom!" He yelled in panic.

"It's okay, before you stuck youself inside, I shaped shifted my tubes close." Chi answered before falling asleep on his chest. Junior sighed in relief before placing his hand on her head.

Seeing her sleep like this made Junior feel... happy before finally falling a sleep himself.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later.**_

After a good long rest, and shower, Junior was ready to head back home. After putting on his clothes, Junior couldn't help but stare at Chi, who was stuffing her breast back inside the kimono. She then pulled the skirt part back down.

"So, how was it?" Commenting about the fun they just had.

"I must say for a newbie, you were pretty amazing. Hell you were more amazing that the toys I play with." She replied winking at him. Saying that made Junior's face turn red.

"Hey wait, aren't you a lesbian?" Junior questioned as he finish zipping up his pants.

"After that performance you did, hell I don't even know anymore." She answered back while spraying on some perfume. Junior smiled back at her before feeling his phone vibrate. It was his dad texting him saying that he and his mother are almost home.

"Crap, I gotta go." He said as he tearing open a portal.

"So, I'll see you around?"

"Oh trust me, you are welcome her anytime." Just then Chi's clone burst into the room.

"父はここにあります！" (Father is here!)

"Whoa...Alright It's official, I love Shape Shifters." He said as he watched the two Chi (s) merge back into one.

"If you're lucky, I might let you go round two with me." Chi said using a step stool to reach up and kiss Junior.

"Noted." He replied.

"レディー・チー、あなたはここにいますか？" (Lady Chi, are here?)

"Crap it's Demongo! I have to go now!" She said. Just at she was about to take off, Junior went and smacked her ass. Only to have her turn around and hiss at him angrily before finally leaving the room. It was finally Junior's turn to go as well. But before he entered the portal, he turned back into a skeleton, so that way his family wouldn't know about his new ability, before finally leaving.

* * *

Another week went by, and Junior was playing GTA 5 on his PS4. When his phone started to ring. It was from Chi.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we exchanged numbers." After turning off his game, Junior went to answer it.

"Hello?"...

Grim was walking down the hallway peacefully, until he saw Junior run past him.

" Where are you going boy?" Grim demand.

"...nowhere special...(crap think Junior THINK!)" Just then his phone vibrated, it was post from Twitter. "Here, I'm going here!" He shouted as he quickly showed Grim the posted about the Underworld Monster Fest 2016!

"Oh ok, just remember to be careful." With that said Junior quickly tore open a portal and jumped in. Only to have lied to his father, Junior found himself in the middle of Chi's bedroom. Lying on the bed was not one, but two Chi (s) rubbing and cuddling each other naked.

"Before you ask, father and Demongo, went to see a Kabuki performance." Said Chi.

"And I told the guards and the servants not to bother us. Hehe!" Said the clone. "So are you just going to stand there, or you going to play with us?"

Already in his human form, Junior went to check and see if the door was lock.

"Man it's great to be a hero!" He shouted before jumping onto the bed with girls.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's Note: Before you ask, no I don't write or speak Japanese. I used Google Translate for that, because I thought it was appropriate to have Chi , Aku and Demongo speak in their own native tonuge. Even though they can speak both English and Japanese. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story, and I will see next time!**


	3. Bitter Sweet

_**Requested for detrametal.**_

 _ **WARNING: This Chapter Contains Strong Language, Incest, and Hard Sexual Themes. Adults ONLY!**_

 _ **This is a Ginger/Licorice X Grim Jr... and a little Licorice X Bleed Heart Chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I decided to make Ginger and Licorice real twin sisters.**_

 _ **Summary: Harmonia is destroyed. Both Ginger and Licorice now work for Bleed Heart, after they were order to break in to the family Vault, Junior must decide their fate.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **~The Underworld 12:00 am~**_

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets do this."

* * *

It was a quiet night at Castle Grim Skull. Making his way down the castle hall was the Grim Jr, who now owns the title as Reaper and king of the Underworld. As he continued to walk, he felt something grab his arm.

"Oh hey Minnie." Junior is always happy to see his little sister, who so happens to be heading to the same place as he is going.

"Hello dear brother. Are you going to see mother as well?" Asked Minnie.

"You too huh? Well let's see then." Junior replied.

They went to the lounge room where they spotted Mandy sitting near a fire place, who had her back turned. She had one hand holding a glass of red cherry wine, and the other hand holding her cigarette. (She had it in one of those fancy cigarette holders). Even though Junior is king, Mandy can still hold authority.

"Ah good, now that you both are here. Lets get down to some business."

"Uh mom, what's the meeting about?" Obviously both Minnie and Junior were a little confuse.

"Good question. I just got word that there may be some enemies near the-"

 ** _*BEEP BEEP*_**

"Goddamnit!" Hearing the alarms interrupting her, made Mandy piss. "Guards seal the exits!" She ordered as she went to pick up her two signature guns. The Pistol and the Uzi.

* * *

Lord Pain and the other royal guards were already at the main entrance, preparing themselves. Junior joined them. After a few minutes nothing happens until -

 _ ***PEW***_

Suddenly Junior and Pain found themselves in a cross fire as tiny needles started to shoot out.

"IN COMING!" Yelled one of the guards as over a hundred needles came at them.

Using his nergal powers, Junior was able to form a shield, covering both him and Lord Pain. Some of their guards got killed in the cross fire. Suddenly the shooting stop.

"Show yourself!" Pain commanded as he drew his spike cudgel. Junior was skeptical, before seeing a pair of glowing eyes looking straight at him.

Stepping out of the shadows is Woman with extremely long blonde hair that is put up into two pigtails. Junior couldn't see her face, as it was covered with a white mask. The only thing he could make out is her pink eyes.

The woman has on a light pink latex dress, that has a white corset belt on her waist, and a pair of black Mary Jane Stilettos. Behind her back is a giant pink lollipop.

"Damn, that was the last of them." Said mysterious woman.

Looking down Pain can see a whole bunch of needles lying on the floor. Picking one up and examine it. He was in shock after he notice that each needle were sharp candy canes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Junior. Seeing that this fight is going to get messy, he pulls out his scythe, ready for what happens next.

"Does it matter?" Said Ginger as she continued to stare into Junior's glowing green eyes. She then pulls out her giant lollipop and formed it into a bladed sword.

"You're right, it doesn't because your going to die away!" Junior yelled.

"I'll take my chances." Then taking both fingers, she whistled. When she did a whole herd of what seems to look like black demonic spectrum wolves appeared and started charging at them.

"CHARGE!" Commanded Pain, as both sides started to clash with each other.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

While that is going on, another woman was making her way down the hallway. Its obvious that she is heading to the Vault, but only having to stop as two figures stand in front of the entrance.

"Well well, if it isn't the former Bitch Queen and her little zombie." Said the woman.

"Halt foul woman!" Minnie warned drawing her sword at her. Mandy didn't say anything as she went to examine her

This one has on black latex jump suit (kinda like the one Catwoman wears) who also has a white belt around her waist, and a zipper that goes down all the way to her crouch, with a pair of tall black boots that go with it. Just like the other mysterious woman, she too has on a white mask. The only differences is that this one has red eyes instead of pink.

She too wields a giant lollipop, except its black/gray.

Mandy can sense an evil presence coming from her as she cocked her pistol.

"I will say this one time. Surrender." Ordered Mandy as she pointed her gun at her. Soon the mask woman found herself being out number by Mandy's guards.

"And if I do not?" The woman questioned, grabbing her lollipop.

"Then die!" Mandy fire a few bullets at her, but was impress as the woman was able to block them using her weapon. As she did, two guards began to attack her.

One guard tried to punch her, but got knocked across the head by her lollipop. The other one was going to strike her down with his sword, yet she was able to dodge him by doing a back flip. Once that was done, she ran up to him and delivered a kick so powerful, that his head went flying behind, landing in front of Mandy's feet. Obviously Mandy didn't give a damn.

"That was indeed impressive, you got skills." Mandy complimented her as she stepped over the head. "But, sadly you have to die. GUARDS KILL HER!" As she commanded, the guards charged at her with weapons drawn.

"Aw, you're going to play with me? Fine, I'll show you how I play." The mask woman formed her lollipop into a machete and also began charging at them.

* * *

The sound of chaos was far to great. Everywhere you looked there were fights. Each side was taking damage. Junior already killed about 40 wolves before looking up at the mask woman, who was being pinned down by a guard. But she managed to kick him off, and stab him in the throat killing him instantly. She was about to get up before quickly ducking her head, as the scythe's green blade almost came close. Staring at each other, she ran towards Junior.

Both were dodging each other's attacks. Seeing and opening, Junior manage to knock out her lollipop. Using his tentacles, Junior grabbed and held her up against the piller.

"Who do you work for!"

"E-Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to stop him!" She said struggling to break free. Each time she continues to struggle, her boobs would jiggle, making Junior lose his trace of thought.

"T-tell me!" He demanded.

"No!" She then grabs Junior's balls and squeezed really hard.

AAAAHH!

The pain was so bad that it caused him to let go and fall onto the floor holding them.

"Master!" Pain ran to aid him. "Master are you ok?"

"I-I f-forg-got to t-turn back into a s-skeleton." Junior replied shaking as the pain continued to hit him.

Lord Pain then turned his attention to the masked woman who had her hands over her mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" Pain roared as he ran to her with his cudgel.

"I-I didn't mean to it was an acci- EEK! She quickly ran away. Skidding across the floor, the mask woman picked up her lollipop and quickly form it into a staff, blocking Pain's hits.

* * *

GAAAHH!

That was the sound of a guard having his throat slit. Mandy was really amazed. She defeated evey last guards in this room. Some had stab wounds, others were decapitated.

"Well that was the last of th-" The mask woman was interrupted, as an arrow went pass her. Minnie then pulled herself in to the fight. Minnie began swinging her sword at the woman. Mandy watched. The girls are equally matched.

The girls were going at it. After going a few rounds, Minnie was able to spot an opening as she give an hard right to the woman's stomach.

"GAH!" As the mask woman clenched her stomach. Minnie jumped onto her face, and with all her strength she bends back, throwing her across the hall using her legs. Minnie gave a smile as she looked back at her mother, who gave her an nod.

"Alright, lets finish this shit up." But, before she react, Mandy felt something wrap around her neck tightly.

"Did you really think you can get rid of that fast?" Holding Mandy's neck was a taffy rope. "You look like you're under the weather, I heard that fresh air is GOOD FOR YOU!"

Mandy was about to use her Uzi, but ended up getting thrown out the window.

"MOTHER!" Minnie ran after her.

"Aww thats so sweet. Well since you love mommy so much, you can join her!" The woman then drop kicks Minnie out of the window as well.

"Pfft, well that was easy." The mask woman finally made it to the door of the Vault, but soon realized that it was a lot harder to open. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from the main entrance of the castle, and knew instantly whos it was.

"Sounds like Ginger Snap is in trouble. Fuck it i'll come back for this later." She said as she race towards the main entrance.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Outside, Mandy was hanging on to her daughter, as Minnie used to nergal ability to form wings. As continued to fly back, Mandy shot a demonic bird that was coming after them. Finally making back up, Minnie didn't dare say a word, seeing that her mother was furious that someone managed to that to her.

"(Sigh)I fuckin swear, I'm getting too old for the bullshit. Come on Minnie" Minnie did what she was told and followed.

"Um.. mother what about the Vault?" Minnie asked.

"Don't worry, she's not in there." Mandy replied as she and Minnie made their way towards the Main entrance as well.

* * *

Once the girls reached the entrance, they were a little disturbed by what they see. They saw an equal amount of deaths coming from both sides, and Junior was still lying on the ground holding an ice pack on his crotch.

"...I'm not going to ask what happen to him."

"Brother!" Minnie ran to his aide.

Mandy started to walk down the small steps. When she did five demonic wolves tried to attack her, but ended up eating the bullets from her Uzi. That was the last of them. Looking down, you can tell it was a blood bath, as there was a lot of corpses lying on the floor coming from both sides.

Out of nowhere Lord Pain was seen getting thrown across the room. Mandy then sees two mask woman standing in front of her. It was obvious they are twins.

"Great, theres two of them. It all makes since now." Mandy was reloading her Uzi.

"Didn't I throw you and rag-a-muffin out of the window?"

"Bitch, I'm the queen!" Mandy yelled as she started to fire more rounds. Both mask women dodged and block every bullet.

"When are you going to learn that your little gun is no match for our weapons?" Just as the two ladies were about to charge, a huge swarm of guards busted in.

Both knew that they have been completely surrounded.

"Crap, we can't fight them all at once." Said the pink eye one.

"Oh yes we can!" The red eye one pulled out a gun, but it wasn't just any old gun ,it is an RPG.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Don't worry, I got this. Once I blast this baby at them, we can use this for that damn door!"

Junior quickly shield Minnie.

Mandy was trying to shoot, but her gun jammed. "Fuck!" But soon realized that red eyes here is struggling to lift the damn gun.

She tried picking it up, but the weight pull her down, causing her to accidentally pull the trigger. The gun shot back, sending both girls flying towards a pillar. Knocking both of them out cold. The force was so strong it even cause the pillar and their mask to crack. The crack got big to the point that their mask broke off, exposing their face.

Everyone remained silent.

Mandy gave and epic facepalm. "Guards lock them up!" Doing as they are told, them picked up the girls one by one down into the dungeon. Mandy then walks over to her son as Minnie and Pain helped him up.

"So, does your pee pee still hurt?" Mandy asked pulling out a cigarette and lighter.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for jokes!" Junior growled.

"What I just trying to be funny." She replied blowing a puff in the air.

"Come brother you must rest." Both Minnie and Pain helped Junior up to his room.

"Everybody clean up this mess! Mandy ordered before heading up stairs." And make sure you fix that damn hole!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Once in his room, Mandy came in.

"I swear, if you're going to make another joke I will ki-"

"The choice is yours." Said mandy.

"... what?"Junior was trying to understand what his mother is saying. He sat up, looking at the clock.

"I mean, it's your decision whether those two intruders should live or die." Mandy replied before leaving his room. Junior sat there _("Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to stop him!")_

"Who I wonder?" He thought to himself. Seeing that he is feeling a little better, Junior got up from his bed, and head towards the security room. Inside Charles (Lord Pain) was looking at the monitors. Junior spots the camera that shows the dungeon, where he can see the two girls.

"Wake them up and send them to me."

"Yes sir!" Charles said before heading out. Junior continued to standing.

"I want answers." He said before finally leaving.

* * *

"...huh...ow my head. Hey... Psst Ginger wake up!"

"Huh.. what?" Finally regain consciousness, Ginger lift her head up to see both her and Licorice both chained to the wall.

"Well... that went okay... I guess." Said Licorice.

"IT WENT OKAY!? YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Ginger was obviously furious at her sister.

"Oh calm your tits Gingy, plus it wasn't my fault that the damn gun was heavy."

"Calm down! You're the one who couldn't lift a freakin RPG!"

"I know, I know. I should've used the bazooka, I'm sorry." Licorice said.

"Sorry is the least of our pro-" Before she could finish, Pain and a few Guards burst in their cell. Weapons poing at them.

"Good, you're both a wake. Come the King summons you!"

Sitting on his throne, Junior watched at the two twins enter. Sitting next to him are both Minnie and Mandy. The twins kneel down before them. It stood quiet, before Mandy finally spoke.

"I must say you two caused on hell of trouble here. Although I'm impress on how you two fight, your skills are indeed unique. But unfortunately you have to die for your treason."

The girls didn't say anything as they both had their heads down.

"But, that doesn't fall onto me." Mandy said looking at Junior.

"Although I agree with my mother 100%... I wouldn't do it." Saying that made everyone look at him. Mandy didn't say anything.

"Seeing how skilled you two are, I wanna make a deal with both of you. Join my army and I'll spare both of you." He said. The twins looked back at each other.

"So are we going to do it?" Ginger asked. Licorice closed her eyes and thought about the offer.

"Deal." She said. Junior nodded his head. Minnie gave her brother and evil glare.

"Wise choice. From now on you two will remain under my authority, Pain escort them to their quarters."

"Yes Master!" As Pain was about escorted them out-

"Names."

""What?" Causing them to stop and look back.

"Tell me your names." Junior demanded.

"My name is Ginger, and this is Licorice." Ginger replied.

"Nice to meet you both." Junior said as Pain and the twins finally left the room. As he watched, Junior couldn't stop looking at them, before snapping out of it.

Junior told everyone to leave, as he went back to his room. Mandy and Minnie glared at him before leaving as well. Mandy went into the Vault, where she confiscated the lollipops when the girls were still knocked out. She took one out the black lollipop to examine.

"Interesting." She commented before placing it back and left.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Licorice and Ginger are in one of the guest rooms. It was pretty fancy as it has a huge royal canopy bed, a sofa, and a big closet. There also is a big royal bathroom too. Ginger was sitting on the bed quietly.

"You do rerealize that Bleed Heart is going to be piss if he finds out we betrayed him?" Licorice said as she pulled out a candy cigarette and began to light it. It's peppermint flavor.

"I know, but this is the only way for us to escape." Ginger replied.

"Well at least we got to use our weapons one last time." Licorice added. Hearing that made Ginger remembered something.

"Hey Licorice, I meant to ask you this before we got here. How did you convince Bleed Heart to give us our lollipops back?" Ginger asked.

After Harmonia fallen, Bleed Heart took control of Dystopius and managed to captured both girls, but just like what Junior did, he didn't kill them. Instead he forced them into working for him. But he locked up all of the candy. Making it impossible for the girls to retrieve them.

"We did a little "negotiation." She answered.

* * *

 _~Four days ago~_

 _It was the middle of the day. Ginger was taking a nap, and Licorice was in the office, trying to talk Bleed Heart into let them have their weapons back._

 _"The answer is no."_

 _"Oh come on, you know damn well we need our lollipops. How the fuck do you expect us to fight!?" Licorice yelled at him. "And don't get me started on the last mission!"_

 _Hearing her nagging was giving him a head ache. He continued to ignore her before finally snapping._

 _"LICORICE, ENOUGH!" Hearing him yell like that made her even more mad._

 _"Fine! I don't know why I try to convince you!" She yelled storming out the room by slamming the door._

 _Bleed Heart sighed as he continued to rubbing his head. "Stubborn woman."_

* * *

 _An hour already went by. Ginger was ordered to patrol the streets, while her sister was feeding corpses to a pack of demon wolves._

 _"Um pardon me, but the Lord Bleed Heart would like to see you." Said one of the little butler._

 _"Oh god, what does he want now!?" Licorice said. Rolling her eyes as she finished throwing the last corpse into the pit before following the butler into a private room where Bleed Heart sat on his chair._

 _"Leave us." He ordered. The butler did as he was told and left. Leaving both of them alone. Licorice took a seat in front of him with her arms and legs cross._

 _"What do you want now?" Said Licorice, seeing that she was getting really annoyed._

 _"You and Ginger can have your weapons back." He announced, causing Licorice to jump in shock._

 _"R-Really?" Licorice couldn't believe what she is hearing. "You're joking right?"_

 _"Do want them or not?"_

 _"Yes! I do!" She begged._

 _"Then earn it." He said._

* * *

 _ **WARNING 18 +**_

 _Bleed Heart used his finger which were telling her to come closer. Licorice couldn't help but grin as she walks over and sat on his lap._

 _"Oh, I never seen this side of you before." Said Licorice placing her arms around him. She then started to feel around his abs. Bleed Heart didn't say anything. Suddenly Licorice began hearing rip sounds, as he began tearing an opening from the back._

 _"H-Hey what are you-" She was interrupted as a loud moan escaped from her as felt two giant fingers entering in both holes._

 _"Ahhh!" Licorice was going crazy as Bleed Heart kept moving his fingers around. He then removed the fingers out and shoved them in her mouth. Bleed Heart wasn't surprise, seeing that Licorice was enjoying that._

 _"You're really pathetic you know that right?" He commented._

 _"What can I say, I like to play." Licorice finally moves her hand down, touching his crotch. "_ _Oh, is there a giant snake in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"_

 _Jumping down from his lap, Licorice got down on her knees, slowly began unzipping his pant. What she saw surprised her as big red penis stood hard and tall in front of her. It was so erect that the veins were popping out._

 _"Wow, you sure know how to hide stuff from me." She said as she started to suck him off. She slurping it like it was a popsicle, although she was having a hard time fitting it all in her mouth, seeing how huge his penis was._

 _"Mmmm you like that baby?" Licorice teased. Bleed Heart was silent this whole time._

 _Licorice continued to suck, until she finally let go. She then climbed onto the table, spreading her legs apart, revealing her lady part. Bleed Heart then got up from his seat seeing how giant he is compared to her. Without hesitation slammed his dick inside of her. Licorice let out a big scream as she felt his dick tearing her apart. The pain was so bad as a little blood was starting to come out. But Licorice knew she had to bare it, even though she wasn't a virgin._

 _"Ah! Fuck!" Licorice tought the whole world was shaking around her. "H-Ha B-Bleed Heart... uhhh!"_

 _He continued to remained silent the whole time while Licorice was moaning and screaming. He was thrusting so hard causing the table to shake. Bleed Heart knew that he was about to climax. Pulling himself out, he then roughly grabbed Licorice by her hair and forced her mouth back on his penis. Without a warning, released himself inside her mouth, making Licorice gag and swallow it all down before pushing her off._

 _"You may have your weapons, but they are to be only use for and during missions only. Now leave." Bleed Heart ordered. Licorice said nothing, but did as she was told and left._

* * *

"So he just gave them you? Wow." Ginger said as she let her hair down and began brushing it.

"Yup, all I did was ask him and he finally said yes." Licorice said putting out her cigarette knowing that she is lying.

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Um, it's open." Ginger said.

Entering the room was one of the maids was holding a pair of night gowns in her arms.

"Pardon me, but the Master wants me to give you these." She said as she handed the gowns to them. They were an old tan colored vintage gown, that has a pretty lace design with six little buttons in the front.

"Sorry there not the best looking, but thats all we have." Said the maid.

"Actually they're perfect, thank you." Ginger added, as the maid bowed and took her leave. Licorice was already in her gown before plopping onto the bed.

"You coming to bed?"

"Yeah." Ginger said before climbing in bed next to her sister. "Do you think, he'll know?"

"Probably, but who cares." Licorice replied before falling asleep. Ginger continued to stare at the ceiling. (It's for the best.") She thought to herself before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile in Junior's Office~**_

Junior was going through some paperwork before he heard a knock .

"Come in!" Entering the room as Minnie, who without a doubt is mad. "Uh Minnie, are you ok?"

"Tell me brother, is this how you capture your victim's heart?" Minnie was obviously not happy that Junior had allow both girls to live with them.

"I know you're upset Minnie, but believe me, I did this so we can strengthen our army." Junior claimed.

"Says the Reaper who couldn't protect his own army." Junior was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth as he knew what she had meant.

"Hey, if you were a man you would know the feeling! Plus, I forgot I was in my human form." You can tell that his face was turning red from embarrassment. He then felt his head pop off, as Minnie held him up to her face.

"Do you love me?" Minnie asked.

"Of course I do! You're my number one girl." Junior said with a smile across his boney face. "Trust me, those two girls mean nothing to me anyway."

Minnie leaned over and gave her brother a kiss. After she attached his head back, Junior accidentally elbowed a picture onto the floor. He went over to pick it, but only to have his empty eyes meet in sorrow, as the picture had a photo of Grim Sr. He continued to stare at it before Minnie gently removed it from his hand, and place it back on the desk.

"I miss him too."Minnie replied as sorrow filled her voice.

"I just wish he was here to see me become Reaper." Junior said.

"I know dear brother... I know. But, you must remain strong, no matter what!" Minnie ordered. Hearing her say that made Junior feel better.

"You're right Minnie! I can't allowed my sorrow get the best of me!" Picking her up in a bridal style, Junior started to head towards his bedroom.

"Brother, where are you talking me?" Minnie said with a tease as she knew what they are about to do.

"I don't know about you Minnie, but i'm the mood for some company." He then flipped the "Do Not Disturb" sign over before finally locking it.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile in Dystopius~**_

"Lord Bleed Heart!" The butler rushed in the room.

"What is it?" Bleed Heart said with an annoyed tone.

"Forgive me sir, but is it true that you sent the girls to the Underworld, to retrieve an item in Castle Grim Skull?" Asked the butler nervously.

"I did."Bleed Heart replied.

"Well... I regret to inform you that everyone on that mission is... dead." Bleed Heart didn't say anything nor did he care. "Forgive me again for asking this, but why did you send Licorice and Ginger to do that mission any-"

"They're not dead." Bleed Heart said.

"W-What?" Said the butler as he was stun from what he is hearing.

"The girl are still alive. They're just hiding." He said. "And to answer your question, I sent them to retrieve a special item from Mandy's Vault."

"And that was?"

"I want the one thing she has... the **Devil Essence**." Bleed Heart finally explained. "With that power I can destroy anything that stands in my way."

"Now leave." He ordered. The butler did not a word as he left. Bleed Heart then stared at the window, looking down from the city slums. ("So the they both managed to escape me. But we all know that won't last.") He thought to himself.

* * *

A Month had already pass, and life was beginning to look normal. Both Ginger and Licorice and the Grim family were slowly getting along. Mandy and Junior were in the lounge discussing about the twins.

"I must say, our little trouble makers seem to be enjoying themselves here." Mandy commented as she took a sip of her wine. "I'm surprise that they haven't try escaping."

"I know, its weird. Its like they don't want to leave." Junior added as he too took a sip of his. "Its feels like they are hiding something, especially Ginger."

Mandy noted as she handed an envelope to Junior. "I did some digging and found this."

Junior opened the it and what he read shocked him. "Mom...does that mean they-"

"Yup, they both were rulers from a place called Confectionaria, which _was_ part of Harmonia." Mandy explained.

"Wait, didn't Harmonia get destroyed?" Junior remembered hearing about the fallen island on the news one time, but obviously didn't care that much. Junior looked back at the paper and notice that under Licorice's occupation it saids Princess, but Ginger's occupation says Queen.

"I also found out that they were working for Bleed Heart." Saying that name made Junior's hands let go the paper.

"Who's that?" Junior was a little skeptical. Mandy let out a big sign as she walked over towards the window.

"When I began my Reign as Queen of the Underworld, your father use to do soul trading with this man named Bleed Heart. Bleed Heart is a Soul Sanctrum, who feeds of someone's sorrow in order to gain strength. Thats all I know...for now." Mandy said as she sat back down.

Junior was quiet for, before finally getting up and leaving, as Mandy continued to watch. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Ginger was in the garden picking flowers, before getting word that Junior wants to see her in his quarter. Once he entered, She saw Junior sitting on his bed with his hands on the Scythe.

"Please come in and have a seat." Ginger closed the door behind her and sat on the ottoman that was near the window. Licorice was standing outside the door, listening.

"What do you want reaper?" She asked seeing that he was in his human form.

"Hello Ginger, or should I say Queen?" Junior asked knowing that it would get her attention. Saying that made her give an evil glare.

"I'm no queen." She growled. "Did bring me here to mock my failure?"

"No. I brought you here because I want the truth. I want to know who this Bleed Heart is and you will tell me!" He explained.

"Why should you care? Its not like you can stop him or anything." Ginger answered as she felt the Scythe's blade near her neck.

"Tell me or die." He warned.

"Go ahead... I already lost everything. It doesn't matter to me." She replied. Seeing that there was pain her eyes. Junior lowed his Scythe knowing that killing her won't give him the answer he needs.

"Ginger please... I want to help you." Junior said as he placed his hand on hers. Ginger was quiet, seeing that he is willing to help, made her feel a bit better before finally explaining.

"(sigh) Bleed Heart is a Grim Reaper. Just like you." When she said that made Junior's eyes grew wide.

"What!"

"Yes its true. But he is different kind of reaper. You see he has the ability to not only take someone's life away, but he can bring them back to life as well." Ginger explained. Junior couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Reaper that can control both life and death was something else.

"How does he bring someone back to life then?" He asked as he continued to listen.

"Bleed Heart can bring some back from the dead, for an exchange for someone else's soul. Whether they are dead or not." Junior didn't say anything."Please whatever your planning don't do it. Bleed Heart is a very powerful!" Ginger warned.

"Thank you for telling me." Junior sat back down looking at his reflection through the Scythe's blade before looking back at Ginger.

"Please excuse me." She said getting up from the ottoman. Junior couldn't help but stare at her up and down. Just seeing her in that tight dress was making him crazy. He knew he had to do something before she leaves. Junior quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

* * *

 ** _WARNING 18 +... again._**

"Did I say you can leave? You know, I'm still mad about what you did. It still hurts." Junior said as he began unzipping his pants and pulled out his penis. He then pointed down telling her to get on her knees. "I want you to suck it until it feels better."

Junior gave a big grin, only have it disappear as he saw Ginger cover her whole entire face with her hands. Her face was flushed red. He then notice that she was shaking really hard.

"Whoa ... um you o-"

 _ **SLAM**_

Standing in front of the door was none other than Licorice. Seeing her made both Junior and Ginger to jump.

"Aw, now that is not very nice. Picking on a poor girl who obviously has never experience sex before." Licorice said as she began walking towards them.

"L-Licorice w-what are you doing here!" Ginger was very embarrassed, seeing that her sister walking in on them.

"You wanna help then?" Junior teased as he knew where this is going.

"Of course, I'll do anything to help my Gingy!" Licorice quickly grabbed Ginger's hand, making them both of them fall onto their knees.

"Oh my." Licorice said as she began to examine his penis. It was eight inches long, fully erected as is had green glowing veins popping out of it. You can thank his nergal powers for that. Ginger didn't know what to think, yet she turned to see Licorice licking her lips.

"Watch and learn sister." Said Licorice as she began sucking him off. Ginger covered her face again, but only to have a peek before Licorice pulled her closer. "Oh come on Gingy, give it a try!" Licorice then grabs her sister's hand and placed it around Junior's penis.

"I-It's so hard." Ginger was a little intrigued as she began to tugging it. Doing that made Junior give out a moan, which made Ginger panic. "Gah! I''m sorry did I hurt you!?"

"N-No that actually feels good." Junior said rensuring her.

"Why don't you give it a little taste?" Licorice said. Ginger nodded her head as she continued to rub him. It took a few minutes before finally having the courage to put it in her mouth.

"Like this?" She asked only her tongue was on his tip.

"Think of it like a lollipop." Ginger gave a nod and began going down. She started off really slow, then started to faster and faster. Licorice couldn't believe her eyes.

"Now we're talking!" Licorice said as she join in. Junior was going crazy as he looked down to see two hot twins giving him a blowjob. He watched as the girls took turn sucking and licking him, hell they were going at the same time!

"Mmm you enjoy that baby?" Licorice teased as she continued to deep throat him. Ginger was having a hard time as she kept gagging.

"Ha...D-Damn!" Junior could barely replied back. As Ginger kept going, Licorice got and started to walk behind her sister. She then proceeded to lift up the bottom of her dress, took off her pink panties. Before Ginger could react, Licorice began eating her from behind.

* * *

" AAAAH LICORICE!" Ginger's whole body started to go numb as her sister's tongue was moving around inside of her. Junior grabbed her head, making her continue sucking him. Ginger didn't know what to do as she was stuck between them.

"Oh yeah baby, right there. "Junior kept moving her head, seeing that he was almost at the breaking point.

"Umf!" Ginger was trying really hard to speak, before feeling something warm down her throat, causing her to pull back and swallow.

"I think shes ready." Licorice said as she gave one more lick, before getting up.

Junior gave a nod as he picked Ginger up from the ground and placed her on his bed. Taking off his shirt, he then went into his dresser and pulled out a condom. He began appling some lube on himself, once that was finish he climbed on top of Ginger. Junior couldn't help but feel sorry for her, as he sees her shaking violently.

"Hey its going to be ok."

"O-Ok." Hearing him say that made her feel a little better. "I'm... ready."

"This is going to hurt a little." Junior warned as he slowly begin entering. Ginger gave out a scream as the pain was hitting her as he started to thrust. Junior had to pickup the pace and started to move faster and faster. The more he moved, the more she moaned.

"J-Junior!" Ginger was trying to bare it. Suddenly she felt him grab on to one of her boob and started to suck on it, making her give out a yell. Licorice was watching him go. It was obvious Junior knew what is doing.

"Ha... fuck!" Junior shouted as he climax inside the condom causing Ginger to have an orgasm, before pulling out. As he did, he notice there was some blood coming from her.

("Damn, it really was her first time.") Junior thought to himself as he went to remove the used condom, even though there wasn't much inside.

* * *

"Aw, you made her fall asleep." Said Licorice pulling the covers over Ginger and kissed her as she slept. "Wow, you didn't give out much."

"Well I didn't want to hurt her." Junior replied.

"You're a sweet guy. Why don't you come over here and release some more?" Licorice said as she pulled down the zipper on her suit. Junior had a huge grin on his face and seeing that he is still hard, he thought going another round wouldn't hurt. He quickly ran back to his dresser, only to find out that he didn't have anymore condoms.

"Fuck, I used the last one! Hold on I'll go ge-"

"Oh don't leave." Licorice stated as she already had her legs spread open, looking back at him. Seeing her in that position made him wild.

"You want it so bad you little slut! Fine, but you're taking it the ass!" He yelled as he began slamming his penis in her and thrusted hard.

"Ahh! Don't stop, Fuck me!" Licorice liked what she was feeling.

"Yeah you like that bitch?!" Junior was going _ham_ on that ass, using one hand he gave on hard slap. You can tell which sister was better at this. Licorice was moaning like a maniac as Junior continued to rock her world.

"H-Here it comes again!" Junior warned.

"Inside, do it inside!" Junior did what he was told and released a big load inside of her. The feeling was so good, that Junior was stumbled back into bed where he finally passed out from the pleasure he had received.

Licorice zipped her suit back up and stared at both Ginger and Junior who were asleep next to each other. "Hey what can I say. Sugar makes you fall sleep." She said to herself before finally exiting the room.

* * *

While walking in the hallway Licorice happens to stumble upon Minnie. Those two do not like each other at all!

"Sup dolly." Minnie didn't replied back as she continued her walk, only having to stop as she smelt something coming off of Licorice.

"You're body reaks of sweat!" Minnie knew exactly what that smell is.

"Aw thats not nice to say. Your brother and I are just getting to know each other better, he even left me a little gift!" Said Licorice as she pulled down the zipper. As she did a pool began oozing out of her, falling onto the ground. Seeing that made Minnie clinch her fist and storm off.

"Wow, i'm one bad bitch." Licorice said to herself as an evil smile come to her face.

* * *

An hour had already pass, and Junior and Ginger find themselves cuddling next to each other naked underneath the blankets.

"So how was it?"Junior asked running his fingers in her long gold hair.

"It still hurts you dweeb!"

"But you did enjoy it right?" Ginger turned her face away, as it quickly turn red. Junior let out a laugh as he blew a puff of smoke in the air and pull her closer onto his chest. "Aw come on baby. Plus I remember Minnie use to... be... Oh Shit!" Before he could react, the bedroom door flew open.

Standing in front of the door was Minnie who had tears flowing down her face.

"Minnie please this isn't what it- I didn't mean to." Junior was trying to explain himself, but stopped. He knew that he was caught and lying to her wasn't going to work either.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Minnie screamed.

"Minnie i'm so sorry." Junior plead as he tried to get close to her, but she turned away.

"I was a fool thinking that you loved me!"

"Minnie please, I fucked up I know, but believe me I still love you. This bitch doesn't mean nothing to me!" Junior quickly realized what he said before receiving a good slap across his face, as Ginger got up from the bed.

"Dick!" Ginger said as she stormed out of the room. Rubbing his face, Junior looks up and sees Minnie staring at him one last time, before leaving as well. Alone in his own room, Junior punched the wall, leaving a hole in it knowing that he had fucked up. A sister who now hates him, and a girl who now think he is an asshole.

 _ **The End ... For Now**_

 _Well looks like someone is screwed._

 _Should I Continue and turn this one into an actual story? Let me know._


	4. Evil's Love Part One

_**Requested for WolveHulk.**_

 _ **WARNING: This Chapter Contains Strong Language, and Sexual Themes. Adults ONLY!**_

 _ **This is a Mandy X Blossom Chapter.**_

 _ **Summary: After being sworn in as Mayor of Megaville, Mandy runs into an old childhood classmate. This will be a Two part story.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Two weeks have already passed since Mandy had won the election for Mayor of Megaville. Sworned in, Mandy has done many things a mayor should do. Hire and fire councils, make sure the city is safe, changes or add Laws, blah blah you get it.

Some say she cheated her way in the office, others say she won fair and square, but what many don't know is the evil lingering in Mandy's soul. Mandy is a stone cold killer. Yes after she is done with her day job as mayor, by night she is an assassin. Now 22yrs old, Mandy has complete control over the city, and what she says goes.

"Bellum what is the current status of the crime rate?" Asked Mandy who just finished going through the last of the paperwork. After becoming mayor, Mandy now lives in a life of luxury. Having a cab/limo driver to take you to places, a fancy mansion, money you name it.

"So far crime in this city have dropped a little, but I'm afraid it won't be stopping anytime soon." Replied Ms. Bellum. Yes this is the same Ms. Bellum who use to work for the old mayor, before his untimely death. She still is beautiful, but you can tell that her age is starting to catch up to her.

"Hmm... I see." Mandy mumbled to herself. Just then another assistant came on the private speaker.

"Pardon me Mayor Mandy, but one of the scientist from S. M. O. (Secret Military Organizations) is here as requested."

"Perfect, send her in." Mandy ordered, but when she saw who was entering, almost made her mouth drop. It was Blossom Utonium, hero, and the oldest of the three sisters know as the PowerPuff Girls!

"Hello Mandy." Mandy knew Blossom throughout their childhood thanks to her sister Bubbles. She looks almost the same as she did when she was 10yrs old, with a few changes.

Growing up Blossom had the longest hair through her school year, which she used to put in a pony tail, followed by a giant red bow. Now at the age of 20, her hair now let down to the point where it touches the ground, she finally let go of the bow, and is rocking with a pair of rounded glasses. But if there's one thing that hasn't changed is her beauty.

"My, this is a surprise. I never thought after four years , I would end up having you in my office." Mandy joked as she smurked at her. "Please take a seat."

Nodding her head, Blossom went and took a seat across from Mandy. "Bellum, would please exit the room, I want to talk to her in private."

"Of course." Waving at Blossom, Ms. Bellum shuts the door behind, leaving both women alone.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Mandy turning on the ceiling vent, as she reached into her pocket and pull out a lighter and cigarette.

"Well, I came here to talk about a new project we are working on." Blossom leaned down and placed her briefcase onto the desk, talking out what appears to be some kind of blueprints. She handed it to Mandy, who began to look at it.

"It's The _Nephilim._ " Blossom stated. Mandy nods as she kept looking before placing it down.

"Tell me what does this machine do?" So Blossom began telling her the information about the Nephilim. "I see, so have you found any suitor to test this out?"

"No, not yet, but we might try it out on Superman. So for now, it must be kept secret from the public's knowledge." Warned Blossom.

"Understand. Thank you for sharing this." Suddenly the building clock rang, tell everyone that City Hall is about to close. "Excuse me, I must get going." Mandy go up from her desk, grabbing her purse as she was about to leave.

"Um wait!"

"What is it now?" Mandy was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, it has been a while since we last saw each other. And well I thought that me and you can hang out."

"You mean like catching up?" It wasn't hard for Mandy to figure out where this was going.

"Yeah! I was thinking that we can go to the club and-"

"I'm not a party person and you know that Blossom." Pointing out as they were walking down the stairs.

"Oh.. right... sorry." Once outside Mandy was greeted by the limo driver as he opened the door for her. Turning back, Mandy couldn't stop staring at Blossom. Seeing how good looking she is, and how willing she wanted to hang out with her, Mandy closed her eyes and let out a big sigh.

"I tell you what. Since I don't like clubbing, why don't you come over to my Manson?" Hearing her say that made Blossom give Mandy a big hug.

"You mean like a sleep over?"

"Yeah sure whatever, just be here in one hour." Mandy said pushing her off, before climbing into her limo. "You better not be late."

"I won't, I promise. See you at 7:00." Blossom waved, before flying off into the night sky, leaving a light pink trail.

* * *

 _ **7:00 O'clock pm.**_

* _Knock Knock*_

"Ah, hello Ms. Utonium. Please come in, come in Ma'am Mandy is in the pool." After greeting the butter, Blossom followed him into the pool. It looked like no one was here, suddenly Mandy merged out of the water, wearing a pink metallic bikini. Let me tell you Mandy is one hot Mayor. Blossom couldn't stop staring at her body. Seeing Mandy like that was making her face turn red.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?"

"U-uh yeah, give me a second." After a few minutes Blossom came back out, wearing a pink polka-dot one piece swim dress. It had a little skirt, where you can still see the bottoms. Mandy too was enjoying the view as Blossom came in the pool.

"Dinner will be done shortly." Said the butler, who went back inside the house.

"Wow Mandy, your home is beautiful." Said Blossom who was doing back strokes in the water.

"Well, I'm mayor for a reason. If you want I can show the rest of it." Mandy said with a small smirk. Just then the same butler came back out, holding two towels.

"Dinner is served."

Mandy and Blossom both got out of the pool, quickly got dress, and made their way to the dining room. While they where eating dessert, Mandy decided to ask a personal question.

"Blossom can I ask you something?"

"If it's about how I became a sci-"

"Are you a Lesbian?" Hearing her ask that made Blossom spilt out her grape wine across the table.

"(Cough) W-why would you ask that!?" Blossom was obviously very sensitive when people asked about her sexuality. But Mandy isn't stupid.

"I saw the way you looked at me in the pool."

"I only did that, because I thought the swimsuit looked good on you." Blossom's face was turning red by the second. Mandy knew what she is doing, manipulating her into saying yes, and manipulation is something Mandy is good at.

"That was a good dinner, Benjamin thank you." Mandy said as she got up from the table. "After everyone is done cleaning up, you all may go home." Just then her cellphone rang.

"...Yes, I'll be there to take care of it." She said hanging up. "I have to go check on something, I'll be back. At the meantime feel free to explore around."

"Yea... ok."Blossom was still kinda mad about the question, Mandy had asked her. Once up stairs in a hidden room, Mandy began to change into a black body suit that has a red belt, and on her chest was a giant skull. Pressing a secret button on the wall, which cause a book shelf to turn around. Inside was a little room that house the most dangerous, and illegal weapons ever. I'm talking about weapons such as: explosives/bombs, knifes/swords, and a whole bunch of fire arms. But her favorite weapon of them all is the Uzi. A gun known for its fast range of shooting.

Once everything was done, Mandy was ready.

* * *

 _ **Megaville Down Town**_

Known as the projects. It has its own problems such as: gangs/thugs, drugs, prostitution, and crime. Inside an abandoned factory, a group of men were packing and loading boxes bof drugs onto trucks. Sitting in a chair was the boss himself Harvey Dent a.k.a Two Face.

" Ha Ha, I say boys this is how you make money!" He said as he continued to count his money, which was at thousands.

"Uh, boss shouldn't that money be going to Mayor Mandy, I mean she is paying us for this." Asked one of the thugs.

"Please, yes she is paying us, but we are doing all the work, so that bitch can suck my dick if she thinks I'm going to give her all this cash."

"But she will be pis-" Before he can finish, a stream of blood started to flow out of his head, before finally falling over dead.

"WHAT THE FU-" Suddenly rounds of bullets began firing at them. One by one, Dent's men were falling like birds. Hitting everyone except Harvey, who ran behind the truck with a loaded machine gun in hand.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He ordered, but the room got quiet, before hearing foot steps.

"I must say for a hard core thug you sure run like a pussy." Harvey's eyes wide as he recognized that voice. "Although I don't appreciate you, stealing from me."

"Bitch please, I've been stealing from you since the day you hired me!" Harvey said with a grin. Just then he began firing shots at Mandy. "Die!"

Mandy just stood there as bullets continued to hit her, before falling into the ground. Harvey started to laugh as he walked around her body. "Stupid whore." He said before grabbing the bag of money. He was about to leave until-

AHHHHHH

A bullet went right through his right leg, cause him to fall and drop the bag. "Come on Dent, did you really think you can kill me that easily?" Harvey couldn't believe his eyes as Mandy began pulling her self off the floor, her body perfectly fine, and began to walk towards him.

"What the fuck, didn't I just kill you?" Taking out his pistol, Harvey shot Mandy in the head. His whole body began to shake as he saw the hole in her "magically" heal itself.

"Is that all you got?" Questioned Mandy as she got closer and closer.

'W-what the hell are!?" Just then he received a powerful kick in the face, causing him to fall back as blood started to come out of his mouth and nose. Just then he felt the tip of Mandy's gun on his burnt face.

"Simple, I'm evil." She replied, firing the fatal shot, which blew his head completely off. "Pathetic." She said as she blew the smoke off her gun, tucking it back into its holder before walking off with the bag of money.

* * *

Once back at home, Mandy put her guns back where they went, hid the money inside a little safe, and changed into her sleep gown. Blossom who also was in her sleep wear was in the computer room playing Mime Sweeper, before noticing Mandy had returned.

"Oh you're back!"

"I had to resolve an issue. Come on let me show you my bedroom, which you will be staying at." Once back upstairs, Blossom was amazed by the size of her room. It was very luxurious as it has a huge closet, bathroom which has a hot tub, and the bed is so big you can fit five people on it.

"Wow, your room is beautiful!" Blossom couldn't help but to jump on the bed. Feeling how soft and comfortable it was made feel like she was on a cloud.

"Yes yes, just don't break it." Mandy said as she went to the mini fridge and took out two cherry wines.

"Thank you." Blossom said, before Mandy sat next to her.

"You never answered my question." Mandy pointed out as she took a sip. Blossom face turned red again before looking away.

"Ok fine, yes I am! Happy!"

"Knew it. So what happen between you and nerd Dexter?" Asked Mandy who can see the pain in her face.

"We called it off... It's not that I hate men, I just couldn't see myself dating or marring one." Replied Blossom who suddenly took a big gulp of her drink. "Don't worry, he understands, so we are still good friends." Mandy was a little surprise to hear that coming from a woman who looks like she would be better off with man. As Blossom finished her wine when suddenly, she felt Mandy's hand on her leg.

* * *

 _ **WARNING 18+**_

"Well I hope you don't mind this." Grabbing her face, Mandy violently pulled Blossom in for a kiss, which turned into a full make out section.

"Hmf, Mandy... mmmmm." Blossom was trying, but she couldn't stop as she continued to lock her tongue with her's. As they continued, Mandy began moving her hand down and into Blossom's panties.

"Ooooh!" Blossom moaned as she started to feel Mandy's fingers move around inside her. It wasn't long until Blossom went in Mandy's and started to do the same thing. Both girls were moaning as they kept rubbling each other. After a few moments, Blossom stopped what she was doing and pushed Mandy near the pillows. She then climbed on top and took of hers and Mandy's gowns and panties off.

Obviously both girls have bigs boobs, but Mandy's are bigger. Blossom began to suck on one of Mandy's nipples. "Ah..." Mandy moaned as Blossom pinched and bite down. "Y-you sure know what you are doing...ah!"

"*huff* You have no clue what I'm capable of." Blossom replied. She then got off and moved down towards her legs, where she got a good look at Mandy's lady part. Without a warning, Blossom started eat out Mandy, causing her let out a scream.

"D-don't stop!" Mandy was going crazy as Blossom moved and her tongue all around. Sucking and slurping was the only sound she heard, but Mandy wasn't going to give up that easy. Mandy violently pull Blossom's hair causing to stop licking. "Lets play." Mandy went into her closet and pulled out a black 18 inch double dildo.

Seeing it made Blossom's mouth water. "On your knees."Blossom did what she was told and began spreading her ass open.

After applying the lube, Mandy went over stuck one side in Blossom and placed the other side in her. Back to back both girls started to violently move back and forth. Each time they did their asses would slap against each other. Mandy had hers inside her pussy and Blossom had it in the ass. Moaning like crazy, both girls can feel themselves ready to explode.

"Ahh ahhh Mandy, I can't hold it anymore!" Moan Blossom as she fingered herself.

"F-fuck ooooh!" Just them both girls orgasmed at the same time. Panting and gasping for air. Mandy pulled the dildo out of both of them and placed it near her clock. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"T-that was amazing." Blossom said, resting her head on Mandy's chest. Mandy pull out a cigarette and blew a puff in the air.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"..Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Blossom began blushing, this was the first time she has ever been asked out by another female.

"Yes, Mandy I would love to." Blossom then gave her a kiss. Mandy wasn't sure why, but for some reason Blossom made her feel...Happy for once in her life. Looking back down she notices that Blossom had already fell asleep.

* * *

Mandy however didn't, instead she turned on the TV.

 _BREAKING NEWS_

 _"Famous Gotham Gang Leader Harvey "Two Face" Dent is found dead inside an abandoned factory from serious gunshot to the face. Police say that Dent and several of his men bodies where found -"_

Mandy let out a smirk before turning off. Looking back at Blossom, Mandy bent down and kissed her on the cheek before falling alseep as well. The next morning, Blossom was until, she started to hear birds chirping at the window. Yawning, Blossom notices that Mandy was nowhere to be found. There was a note that said she went back to City Hall to do some paper work.

Inside Mandy stopped what she was doing, to look over the city through the window.

"No... I have to keep a low profile." She said to herself, as she remembered the her new girlfriend is a super hero, and she is will... a killer. If Blossom found out about her Assassin ways then... It doesn't matter because Mandy knows how to do many impossible things, that even a Death itself can't stop her.

* * *

Two years has already pass since Mandy and Blossom became girlfriends, and things between them was perfect. Mandy got to visit Buttercup and Bubbles, and together they would have girls night out. Blossom continues her job as a scientist for the S.M.O, while Mandy continues her role as Mayor of Megaville, yet she keeps her Assassin job and immortality hidden from Blossom. During dinner, which Mandy had invited Blossom over for the night.

"That was a lovely dinner honey." Said Blossom wiping her face with a napkin.

"Blossom... move in with me." Said Mandy.

"W-what?"

"I want you to move in with me, here in this manson." She said again, placing her hand on hers. Blossom was dumbfounded, before saying yes. After moving in the girls life was full of happiness, but soon that happiness was...cut short.

Megaville, the city full of life has fallen, after an devastating attack by HIM, which killed hundreds and thousands of people. Standing on what now nothing but ash and ruins, Mandy stared at a dead body. The body of Blossom Utonium, her girlfriend for almost three years, lies dead from multiple stap wounds, caused by none other than her own daughter. A year ago Blossom had asked Mandy if they could have a baby. Once she got the ok, Blossom found a man who would be willing to give a baby. A few months later she gave birth to a baby girl name Mimi, but it wasn't until they found out that the man she had sleep with was HIM in disguise as a human. Sadly He has come to take back his daughter, as a result he forced Mimi into killing her own mother.

Mandy continued to at Blossom body. This isn't the same Mayor Mandy, no she quit that job and became Queen of the Underworld after she married her childhood slave the Grim Reaper.

"He will pay for this." She said to herself, before walking off into the night.

The End of part 1.


	5. Darkness in Love

**WARNING: This Chapter Contains Strong Language, and Sexual Themes. Adults ONLY!**

 **A small gift from me. This is a Chi X Demongo story.**

 **Summary: After a stabbing that left Chi in the hospital, she starts to realize what Demongo really means to her.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was cold winter night in Aku City, and things were not looking so well for Chi, as she laid in a hospital bed, recovering from her injury. Just a week ago, Chi was finishing up the last part of her Winter Concert Tour, when suddenly a man from the crowds came onto the stage with a knife, and delivered three stabs to her chest, before getting killed by Chi's Body Guards. The attack was so random, but it didn't matter as she was rushed into E.R. and out of harm's way. Thanks to that attack, nobody except for Aku, the doctor and nurses can visit her. And trust me security is extremely tight, as several Guards blocked her door.

"Lady Chi, Lady Chi!" Demongo shouted as he was trying to get pass the security. "Come on guys, I have to see her!"

"No unwanted visitors!" Said one of the guards.

"Unwanted visitor? I am Demongo, Royal servant to Lord Aku and Lady Chi, and I demand that I see her!"

"Hey! Listen here you little chew toy, If you do-"

"It's ok guys, he's with me." Entering through the doors was Lord Aku or should I say Lady Ikra. Once they saw her all guards stood up straight and gave a salute, as she walked pass them. "Come Demongo." Doing as he was told, Demongo followed Ikra into the room, but not before sticking out his tongue at security. Once inside the room, Doctor Ketsueki (ketsueki means Blood) was checking on Chi's blood pressure.

"Ah thank you for coming."

"No thank you, for saving my daughter's life." Ikra and Doctor Ketsueki both bowed to each other. "So how is she doing?"

"Well, after checking her vital signs, I'm happy to say that Lady Chi can finally go home." He said leaving the room. Ikra nods and took a seat next to Chi.

"How do you feel?" Asked Demongo.

"My chest still hurts, you idiot!" Yelled Chi as she began to get up from the bed. "Hurry up and lets go!" You can still the she was in a bad mood. Having to stay a whole week, laying on a bed that felt like a brick. Yet she was relieved to be going home.

* * *

Once back at the palace, Chi was sent to her bedroom. Her doctor order her to not to do anything, but rest. Chi didn't even mind as long as she was out of the hospital, yet she soon found it to be boring. Since she was still recovering, Chi isn't allowed to do anything outside the palace. Such as shopping.

"Lady Chi, it's time for your medicines!" Entering the room, Demongo came in with a tray of her medications. Two of them were pills, which were used to help prevent any form of infection, and the other one was big bottle of Ranitidine Syrup (you know the nasty one that your mom made you take when you where a kid) to help stop the pain.

"Do I have to?" Chi didn't mind the pills, but the syrup is the one she despises the most.

"Yes Lady Chi, you want to feel better right?" Chi gave a loud groan as she took her meds.

"Bleh, I hate this stuff!" Shcomplained as she drank some water to help with the foul taste in her mouth.

"I know, but it will help you." Demongo gave the maid the tray and proceeded to lay on her bed. "So can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"Um... no, that will be all. Thank you Demongo." Ever since the attack, Demongo never really left Chi's side. Of course he hasn't, his job is to stay by his princess no matter what! He has done many unexplained thing for her, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous they where, Demongo did it. Now 20yrs old, Chi began to finally see how much, Demongo cares for her. Even though she use to treat him like crap.

"Oh..ok, well let me know then." Demongo bowed before floating out the door. Leaving Chi alone, as she began to lie down on her pillow and stared at the bouquet of flowers, that Demongo had left for her. Seeing them brought a smile on her face, before closing her eyes for a long slumber.

* * *

Another week has pass, and thing are looking wonderful. Now that her stab wounds have healed, Chi was back to normal. Her day was about to get better as she was about to be crown the title of Queen. Yes after almost Four thousands years of ruling, Aku decided that it was time to step down and let the new heir take over. Crowds over the Thousands, cheered and watched as Aku presented the Chi with the Sword of Sorrow. Chi was now known as The Shoguness of Darkness, and the new ruler of Aku City.

* * *

Life for the Shoguness was very stressful. All Chi ever did for the first four weeks was paper work, going to the Blood Council Meetings, checking on the city's safety, etc, etc. Sure she can ask her father for help, but Chi choose to take full responsibility. Demongo came in to check on Chi.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... just trying t finish this paperwork." Normally Chi would scold at him for interrupting her, but Chi was so tired to even bother. "I'm almost finish." She said. As she did she continued to stair at Demongo.

"Um... is there something wrong?"

"No, no I'm just looking... um you may be excuse." Demongo gave Chi an odd look, before leaving the room. Chi didn't say anything, as she continued her work. Finally after two hours Chi was done for the day. Exiting her office, Chi went to found her mother. She wanted to ask him an important question.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Come in, oh hello my little Blossom." Yup after all these years, Aku still gives Chi cute nicknames, which made her daughter roll her eyes as she entered. "Is something wrong?"

"Mother... can you do me this one favor?"

"Of course what is it dear?" Ikra wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew the Chi has been acting a little strange. Sitting next to her mother, Chi let out a big sigh.

"Mother, I want Demongo to have his body back." Chi said. "I mean he has done so much for me, so Its the nicest thing I could ever do." Ikra sat there in silence before giving herself a good giggle.

"Oh, Chi you don't have to ask me. That decision is yours to make... In the pass I have treated my servants horrible, and now looking back I regretted doing those terrible things to them, especially to Demongo." Chi couldn't help but feel bad for her mother's remorse.

"Maids!" Rushing in the two maids stood next to each other." Summon Demongo."

"Yes M'lady!" Knowing what Ikra was going to do, Chi jumped up and gave her mother a big hug.

"Thank you mother!" Ikra nodded her head. Soon Demongo appeared in front of them.

"You wanted to see me M'lady?" He didn't know was going on or what was going to happen as he presented himself in front of both women. Chi rosed up from her seat, carrying a box she slowly walked up to him.

"Demongo. After years of devoting your loyalty to me and to my mother, I Chi, Shoguness of Darkness and the Mistress of Sorrow grants your soul back!" Opening the box, Demongo's body came flying out and towards this soul, causing them to collide back as one. After opening his eyes Demongo couldn't believe it. It has been over four hundred years, since he last felt his own flesh and bone.

"W-what!" Demongo was still in shock as he ran towards the Koi pond to see his reflection. Everything he once had was back, his body, legs, and arms, everything was there. Demongo turned his attention to Chi, and as he did a single tear came down his check. He gave her the biggest hug that you can imagine. "Thank...you."

Ikra watched as the two continued embrace in the hug before walking off. After the hug Chi continued to stare at him. He stood a good 7ft and his outfit was now different than the one he use to wear. He was wearing the same outfit that the royal guards are wearing, the only difference is that he kept his black cape. For a thousand year old man, he sure has a nice body.

"Pardon me, but technician is here to fix the heater." Said of one of the maids.

"Alright thank you." Chi said. "I have to go." Rushing out before he can say anything, Demongo lifted up his arm and began to sniff.

"Damn, it really has been four hundred years... I need a bath." He said to himself before walking off.

"Thank you, goodbye. *sigh* I need to relax." After the heater was fix, Chi remembered she wanted to ask Demongo something. "Hey, do you know where Demongo is?"

"Yes, he is in the springs." Answered on of the guards. Chi stood in silence for a moments.

* * *

Meanwhile Demongo was enjoying himself as hot water fills his body.

"Yup, I deserve this. I deserve this." He commented to himself, as he proceeded to lay back and relax. It was very quiet, as the steam filled the air. Soon the quiet was interrupted as the sliding door opened, waking Demongo.

"Hey, who is th-" Demongo couldn't even finish as Chi stood in front of the door. Naked with a bottle of sake in her hand. "M-M'Lady, w-what are you doing here!?" He asked as his black face turn bright red.

"I thought you would like some company." Chi replied, as slowly got in the water. Sitting next to each other, Demongo remain quiet, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Sure in the past he use to take baths with Chi when she was little. Only because he had to, and since she was a kid it didn't have any effect on him, but now looking at her, made him finally realize that Chi isn't a little girl anymore. No she has now a grown into a beautiful woman.

"Sake?"

"Oh... Yes please." After pouring some sake, Chi finally want to ask him that question.

"Do you love?" Hearing her say that almost made Demongo spat out his drink, but he didn't. He sat there quietly for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, I do." He admitted. Ever since Chi was born he loved her, but it wasn't anything serious, he simply loved her as a friend. But as the years went by, Demongo couldn't help but admire her beauty. Now that she is older, he just couldn't find it in his heart to tell her. Until now.

* * *

 **WARNING 18+**

Suddenly, using both hands, Chi pulled Demongo in for a kiss. Both mouths locked into a hot and passionate way. Causing Chi to climb on top of him.

"Mmm... Demongo." Since they both where already naked, it didn't take long before Demongo to feel hard. Seeing this through the clear water, Chi placed her hand down on and began to stroke it.

"W-wait, Chi someone will see us."

"Doesn't it look like I gave a damn?" She continued to jerk his penis. Demongo was trying to cover his moans with his hands.

"F-Fuck.. ah M'la-" Before he can say anything else, Chi put her finger onto his mouth, shushing him.

"You will address me as Mistress." Chi said as she tugged his dick harder, making Demongo scream. Suddenly several Guards came bursting in the room, you can only see their shadow figure as they stood behind the Oriental Bamboo screen door.

"Pardon us, but we heard a loud sound."

"What are you fools doing just standing there? Go and take care of it!" Doing as they were told, all of them left, leaving her in private. "You can come up now." Rising his head, Demongo quickly got up to catch his breath. It didn't take him long to realize that his naked body was exposed, before covering up his private part with a towel. Trying to hid his boner.

"You know its rude to hide things from your queen." Chi managed to snatch the towel from him. She licked her lips. "My, you sure have a gift." Admiring the size of his penis, standing at nine inches, with neon blue veins popping out. Seeing it made her mouth water, before grabbing and shoving it in her mouth. Sucking hard made Demongo moan louder and louder. Leaning against a giant bolder as Chi continued slurping. Each time she would pull out, a pop sound was made.

"AHH... Ch-" Before he could finish, Chi bit the tip. It was a passionate bite, not the one that would hurt.

"What did I tell you to call me?" She asked, jerking him off.

"M-Mistress!" He shouted back.

"Good boy." Chi said, before continuing to give him head. "Mmm. D-Demongo." Seeing how hot this was, Chi reached down beneath herself, and began to play with her _"Pearl"._ Moaning as she did. Demongo couldn't contain himself as he grabbed and push Chi's head, making her go faster and faster to the point that he was at his breaking point.

"Mistress, I have to stop!" He tried to pull her off, but Chi pushed his hand away, before receiving a load in her mouth, swallowing it all down, before glaring at Demongo. "S-sorry... I couldn't hold it any longer...heh." He said nervously. Rolling her eye, Chi got out of the water to retrieve her towel, exposing everything. See this Demongo was fighting to control himself, but couldn't.

"Ew, I hate this taste!" Seeing an opening, Demongo grabbed Chi close and pulling her down onto the wet concrete. Staring down at her, Demongo pulled her in for another make out section. Chi was trying let a moan escape, but couldn't as their tongues fight for control. Both can feel the heat between them. It was like they wanted this moment for a long time. All these years, since the day she was born until now, Chi finally understood that Demongo was the one for her.

"Demongo, I'm cold let's go back into the water." But she wasn't prepared for what was about happen. Using two fingers, Demongo, began to slide both inside her. Chi was moaning loud as his fingers moved around, feeling everything inside. "Ah. Demongo AH!

"Does that feel good Mistress?" He asked moving faster. Chi was going crazy. After a few minutes, Demongo stopped what he was doing, and moved down towards her lady part. Giving himself a grin, Demongo began eating her. Chi let out a scream, before covering her own mouth. She didn't want the guards to come in again.

"For a old man... Ah... you're tongue is amazing!" Chi shouted. Hearing her call him a old man, really doesn't set well for Demongo.

"Old man huh?" Demongo stopped what he was doing. He grabbed his penis and placed it near the entrance. "I'll show what this old man can do." Pushing himself inside, he started to thrust hard. Each time he moved, Chi's body would move as well.

"Yes Yes, don't stop!" Chi feel like she had died and went to heaven, as he began to move faster and harder. Chi was screaming like a manic, the feeling was so good as Chi dug her nails inside his back. Both were moaing loud to the point that they didn't even care if the guards showed up or not.

"S-shit Chi, I-I have to pull out." Demongo said, realizing that he didn't have any protection.

"G-go head, I can shape shift remember?" After a few more thrusts, Demongo climax inside, but when he did, a big patch of snow fell off the roof and onto his back.

* * *

 _One Year Later._

"Then Issun Boshi and the Princess got married and lived happily ever after The End." Chi said as she closed the book.

"Read it again, read it again!" Shouted a little girl who is sitting on Chi's lap. Just then Demongo and several guards entered the palace. "Daddy!" Jumping off, the little girl ran towards him.

"Yami!" He shouted back as he swooped her up in the air and give her a big hug. "How's daddy's little monster?"

"I'm great daddy! Mommy and I built a Snow man."

"Really, that's great!"

"You're late." Chi said with her hands on her hips. Demongo chuckled as he walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. Even though they are married, Demongo doesn't really hold any titles since Chi is the real ruler of Darkness. So whatever she says goes.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic." He replied, as he placed his daughter down. Just then Aku came in with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Grandpa!" Yami jumped on him.

"Hello my litte blossom." That was same nickname he use to call Chi. Looking down at her Aku couldn't help but love her. Yami is a splitting images of her mother, with only a few differences. Like the Aku and Chi, Yami was born with two horn thingies on the side of her head. She has a white humanoids face like her mother. Yet she has her father's genes as well. She has long blue flaming hair that almost touches the floor (her flaming eyebrows are blue also), and her sweet turquoise eyes definitely brings out her character.

Already at the age of five, Yami is learning how to shape shift. She was learning faster than her mother did, and since she is Aku's granddaughter, he simply couldn't control himself when it comes to pampering.

"Grandpa can you read me a story?" Ask Yami.

"Of course dear. Follow me and I'll tell the story on how I spread my darkness in the human world." Aku replied as he and Yami walked together. Standing next to each other, Chi locked arms with Demongo, and together they took a walk .They continue to walk around the palace, until they stopped in front of the hot spring.

"Heh, I remember being in here." Demongo chuckled.

"You should, this is where our daughter was conceived thanks to you." Chi said with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 _Flash Back a Year Ago._

After a few more thrusts, Demongo climax inside, but when he did, a big patch of snow fell off the roof and onto his back.

"Gah!" The coldness from the snow made Demongo max himself to the limit, where blue flames were coming out of Chi. It didn't hurt her, but seeing the flames made Chi loose concentration, and accidentally released her shifting power. Leaving a big mess.

The two looked at each other in silence.

"Um... that wasn't suppose to happen... uh oh."

* * *

As the flash back ended Demongo and Chi proceeded to enter there bed room. Once inside Chi plopped on the bed. She had a long day from doing paperwork. Demongo laid next to her, trying to kiss her neck.

"I'm not in the mood right now"

"Aw come on baby"

"No."

"But I wanna atleast try for a boy this time." Chi rolled her eyes. "Just imagine us having a son, being strong just like me I can train-"

"Demongo."

"Then together with Yami, they -"

"Demongo."

"Powerful siblings th-"

"DEMONGO!" Chi's yelling finally got his attention.

"What?" He replied.

"Demongo, I'm pregnant." Chi said with a small smile.

"W-what, you mean now!?" Chi nodded her head, as she placed her hand on his. Demongo couldn't believe what he was hearing, as he shouted in the air. "WOOOOOOOOO! We gotta tell Yami, that she is going to be a big sister!"

"We will later, Just remember, its the gender that has the final say. Now lets rest." Chi placed her head on his chest, before falling a sleep. Demongo yawned as he too slept. Happy to know that he is going to father, yet another child.

* * *

Nine months went by and Chi gave birth to a little boy. Demongo heart melted as his wish came true. The baby looks exactly like him, except he has orange flames instead of blue. Life couldn't be more perfect.

"Is everyone ready?" Ask the photographer as he was trying to get the camera to focus. They whole family was getting ready to take a Royal Picture.

"Yes we are." Aku said as the family sat together, getting ready.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you all to smile. One, Two, Three!" And just like that the picture was taken and hung in the throne room. A reminder that no matter what, darkness will rule the world forever.

The End.


End file.
